Más de un Conjuro
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: "El Torneo de los Grandes Magos". Una competencia, entre los estudiantes del colegio, que pondrá a prueba su destreza en una sucesión de pruebas mágicas. Acertijos. Trampas. Diversión. Encantos. Al final, solo uno levantará la copa de la victoria. Será conocido como el mejor Hechicero. Parejas: Variado


_OHAYOU~ Este un nuevo fic largo, ojalá sea de su agrado._

_Harry Potter: J. K. Rowling. Autora del mundo mágico aquí desarrollado._

_Kuroko no basket: Fujimaki-sensei. Autor de los personajes._

**Diccionario Mágico**

Amortentia: Filtro de amor más poderoso. Causa obsesión, mas no amor.

Azkaban: Cárcel mágica.

Dementor: Criatura mágica que roba la felicidad, dejándote con lo más oscuro de ti. Normalmente dirigidos por el Ministerio de Magia. Vigilan las celdas de Azkaban.

Esencia de Díctamo: Cura las heridas sangrantes.

Muggle: Persona no mágica

Sangre sucia: Hijo de persona no mágica -manera despectiva-

**Casas**

Gryffindor: Akashi Seijuro

Slytherin: Nijimura Shuzo, Himuro Tatsuya, Haizaki Shogo, Takao Kazunari.

Hufflepuff: Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki.

Ravenclaw: Midorima Shintaro

PD: Lo iré llenando conforme vayan apareciendo los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 0:: Rumor<strong>

**.**

Takao cerró el libro a mala gana, no podía. No podía, no podía con esa basura de curso. Prefería ser besado por un _dementor_ antes de seguir torturándose cada viernes con esa asignatura. Golpeó el libro fuerte contra la mesa varias veces. Iba a hacer la rabieta de todas las clases, el profesor lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pensando algo tan cierto: "_¿De nuevo Takao Kazunari?_". En efecto, otra vez su estudiante estrella en pociones. Lo dejó pasar, estaba cansado de llamarle la atención al revoltoso de Slytherin. Además ni se quería acercar a su caldero. Estaba seguro que explotaría en un par de minutos más o fácil estaría con alguna mezcla horrorosa.

—Tonta _esencia de Díctamo_ —Se seguía quejando, cogió de nuevo su material de clase para hacer su berrinche—. Quisiera hacer una poción para saber hacer pociones, pero no podría porque no sé hacerlas ¡¿Qué contradicción estoy diciendo?!

—Takao-kun, ¿me puedes dejar concentrar? —Le pidió Momoi, su compañera de carpeta.

Ella ya había terminado de preparar la esencia. El profesor había revisado su caldero hace unos quince minutos, dándole un _"Bueno"_ como nota final. No era mejor de la clase, pero se podía defender sin complicarse tanto.

El único que había podido obtener un _"Excelente"_ fue Akashi, de Gryffindor por su propia elección. De todas maneras, Satsuki era una buena estudiante de la casa de Hufflepuff.

—Momoi-chan, ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente? —Preguntó después de cansarse de maltratar su texto— ¿Ya no habías terminado? ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

—El trabajo es estrictamente personal, Takao Kazunari —Le recordó el profesor Genta al pasar por su costado—. Apúrese, faltan solo veinte minutos, sería una lástima que lleve el curso a cargo. Aunque es mucho pedirle a alguien que ha nacido sin el talento mágico necesario.

Sonrió para que se vaya de una buena vez ese gordo chinchoso. Siempre recordándole que era una desgracia. Por eso lo odiaba, si tuviera que hacer un brebaje, sería el de la muerte para dárselo específicamente a él.

—En realidad me gustaría ayudarte, Takao-kun, no quisiera que repruebes —Susurró al asegurarse que el maestro estuviera bastante lejos—. Pero estoy trabajando en mi _Amortentia_ —Enarcó ambas cejas sin entender—. Poción de amor, Takao-kun, estudiamos los nombres la semana pasada.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura…

No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en su vida. Luego se acordó que esa clase faltó por quedarse dormido. No podía olvidar tan fácilmente la paliza que recibió por eso.

—Tengo que terminarla hoy —Prosiguió—. Escuché por Ri-chan que Tetsu-kun parece estar interesado en alguien que no soy yo —Apretó un puño, no se daría por vencida—. Me está saliendo bastante bien. Solo me faltan un par de cosas más y en un-

—Ah, oi, Momoi-chan, mira, mira —La pelirrosa volteó hacia la puerta y no vio nada— ¿Qué cosa quieres que mire?

—Nada, ya se fue. Había pasado Kuroko. Bueno, yo me largo —Cogió sus cosas, yendo hacia la puerta.

El profesor no lo detuvo, le estaba haciendo un favor a la clase sin su presencia. Salvo que apenas cruzó la puerta, su caldero explotó. No se habían salvado después de todo, era un hecho que Kazunari tendría que causar algún destrozo. La que más lo lamentó fue Satsuki que terminó con los cabellos crispados y con su poción de amor regada en el suelo.

Había sido provechosa esa clase de pociones. Miró su frasco divertido, había conseguido un poco. Solo tenía que terminarla. No debía ser tan difícil.

Escondió su futura trampa cuando vio a Midorima pasar por su costado junto con el pelirrojo, ellos salían de _Teoría Mágica_. Aunque ambos estaban hablando no de teoría si no de un rumor que se estaban esparciendo por todo el colegio. Akashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, esa sonrisa pícara que traía Takao en el rostro era muy sospechosa.

—Creo que Kazunari tratará de darte a beber algo, ten cuidado, Shintarō.

—¿A beber algo?

—Acaba de salir de clase de pociones, puedes intuir que habrá hecho alguna pócima, que seguro terminará envenenándote —Todo Hogwarts estaba consciente de las habilidades de Takao—. Ten cuidado, no te quiero ver en enfermería en un par de días. Nos vemos, estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas.

Midorima no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero le daría crédito a su amigo. Se ajustó su corbata azul con plateado antes de voltear. Miró hacia el moreno, que extendió su sonrisa.

—Hola, Shin-chan~ ¿Tienes clases?

—Pociones, nos vemos.

Lo dejó pasar. Ya tendría su atención y su amor si salía todo a la perfección.

Se saltó la clase de _Transformaciones_ para encerrarse en su habitación. Echó la poción a un caldero y revisó con detenimiento la lista de ingrediente que también le había también quitado a su compañera. Faltaba verter el acónito, el ajenjo, un poco de semillas de anís verde y comino. Más fácil que darle de comer a una lechuza, pensó. Fue hacia su ropero donde tenía un montón de eso, material de la clase de pociones que nunca utilizaba.

Himuro entró al cuarto y suspiró al ver a su amigo con un caldero. De nuevo iba a destrozar el cuarto con sus experimentos. Tiró los pergaminos que cargaba a la cama, vería ahora qué travesura quería hacer, porque era un hecho que eso no era un proyecto para la clase o algo parecido. Lo conocía, Takao no era tan disciplinado como para adelantar tarea.

—¿Qué haces, Kazunari?

—Amortentia~ Vas a ver, Shin-chan dejará de verme como si apestara a troll —Puso todos los ingredientes en el suelo, sentándose para comenzar—. Solo falta echar estas cosas ¿Genial, no crees?

—Sí, genial… Kazunari, no quiero ser aguafiestas, créeme…

—Tatsu-chan, no quiero sermones ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un hipogrifo por ahí? —Se paró y lo empujó hacia la puerta— O mejor hazme la guardia, que nadie pase. Estate atento, más si ves a Nijimura-senpai. Cumple con tus servicios de protección como futuro _auror_, gracias~.

Se quedó afuera. Pensaba salvar a Midorima de una intoxicación segura, pero ya había pasado el momento de la generosidad. Ni siquiera le caí bien el tipo de cabello verde, además, sería divertido ver el resultado de la gran pócima de Takao Kazunari. Era un genio, ya que la Amortentia se hacía aproximadamente en unas tres semanas. Hacerla en un solo día era de magos excepcionales de seguro.

Rio para sus adentros. Eso terminaría muy mal. De todas maneras, se aseguraría de mañana no tomar jugo de calabaza. Estaba convencido de que Kazunari lo pondría ahí.

Saludó a un compañero que pasó por ahí, le comentó si ya sabía acerca del rumor a lo que asentó con la cabeza. Lo había escuchado hace un par de días, sería divertido si se celebraba un torneo mágico ese año.

_._

_2 días después…_

Abrió los ojos aún aturdido. Vio a la doctora Alex muy cerca de su rostro, si no lo estuviera no la podría ni ver, ya que se encontraba sin gafas. La rubia le sonrió, aliviada. Midorima había estado dos horas sin reaccionar.

Takao estaba en un rincón siendo reprendido por Masako, la jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw que hace unos minutos acababa de llegar al enterarse que uno de sus miembros había sido envenenado con una poción de amor.

—¿Estás bien, Midorimacchi? —Escuchó a su lado.

Solo veía motas de colores, aunque a juzgar por el cabello, podía adivinar que esos eran Akashi, Kise y Murasakibara.

El de gafas emitió un sonido de confirmación. El mareo aún seguía presente, pero por lo menos ya podía mover los brazos. Solo recordaba haberse puesto rígido antes de caer al suelo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, solo había estado tomando su jugo de calabaza como todas las mañanas en su desayuno.

—Te dije que tengas cuidado, Shintarō.

—Pensé que Takao no sería tan… tan —No sabía ni con qué palabra definir a su "amigo" de forma vaga— ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Escucharon unos pasos, ahí se acercaba Nijimura. Estaba con una cara de querer asesinar a Takao, les habían bajado 5 puntos a su casa por intentar embrujar a un estudiante. Masako terminó de reprenderlo y lo dejó con el alumno encargado de Slytherin, quien golpeaba el puño contra su muñeca. Esa noche no se iba a poder ni sentar con la paliza que le daría. Es más, si pudiera usar el maleficio cruciatus lo haría, el inocente revoltoso a veces se lo merecía.

—Te juro que no fue de malas, Nijimura-senpai.

—No me jures nada, vamos, en la sala común hablaremos.

—No vamos a conversar, me vas a pegar —Se quejó mientras avanzaba—. Nijimura-senpai, en serio que no fue por molestar. Yo solo quería… bueno… Espera, antes de que solicites una celda en _Azkaban_ para mí, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Se acercó a la camilla donde estaba aún echado Midorima. Kise miró al moreno con mala cara, no era la primera vez que Midorima terminaba mal por alguna ocurrencia de él.

—Lo siento… No fue mi intención envenenarte. Solo quería que te enamoraras de mí… sé que pido mucho. Pero… bueno, no tengo justificación, en realidad lo siento.

—La Amortentia no crea amor, Kazunari.

Miró filoso a Seijūrō, realmente le caía peor que el profesor de pociones.

—Tú calla, sangre sucia.

Le sacó la lengua y fue hacia Shūzō que también barrió con la mirada al pelirrojo. En la puerta de la enfermería estaba que los esperaba Haizaki, también con cara de dragón azotado. Atrás de él, bien plantado, estaba Kagetora, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor.

Haizaki Shōgo, otro miembro de Slytherin más que pedía a gritos un _dementor_, antes de someterse a los castigos de Shūzō.

—Están exagerando, no fue la gran cosa —dijeron ambos castigados— ¡No me remedes! Tch-

Midorima se sentó en la cama, empezaba a sentirse mejor. Cogió sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche junto con su varita. Ya no eran sospechas, en realidad ese azabache estaba enamorado de él. Había sido una confesión de amor muy repentina.

—Midorimacchi…

—Lo sé, le aclararé que tengo pareja, Kise.

_Continuará~_

* * *

><p><strong>FN:** Espero que les haya gustado, este trabajo lo tenía en mis archivos. Lo decidí colgar para despejar mi mente, ya que ando bloqueada con otros fics~.

Me quedó corto a pesar de la beteada que le di, pero no podía aumentar del siguiente porque los otros personajes aparecerán en el siguiente.

Sobre Akashi tengo que decir algo. Ciertamente, por su personalidad lo pondría en Slytherin. La tiene bien clavada. Pero aquí él es hijo de padres muggles uno, y dos, él mismo quiso entrar a la casa de Gryffindor. También cabe decir que él aún tiene sus dos ojos rojos.

Sobre las parejas, no pongo definida ninguna porque puede rotar dependiendo la historia. Pero quien haya leído algún fic mío, ya más o menos sabe cómo manejo las personalidades. Eso es algo que no voy a cambiar, porque de esa manera me siento cómoda.

En fin, hasta el próximo viernes. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


End file.
